Way to Vasto Lorde
by Shinigetsu
Summary: Ichigo became a hollow at age 9, and meets challenges on his way to becoming Vasto Lorde and Arrancar.


So, if you read my last story you will know that Urahara fought a Vasto Lorde (which was supposed to be Grand Fisher) and ran out of reiatsu and then the Vasto Lorde launched a cero at the Kurosaki's and then died.  
>So without further ado, let's answer some of the questions you guys might have<br>"Who is the Vasto Lorde"  
>Me: Just an average Vasto Lorde<br>"How come Urahara was defeated so easily?"  
>Me: He had like 90 something years without training and got rusty<br>"How did the Vasto Lorde look like?"  
>Me: He looked like Nnorita and was arrogant as ****<br>"Why did Urahara come instead of Yoruichi?"  
>Me: Urahara is one of my favorite characters and I just think he is stronger than Yoruichi, so I'm debating whether to change it to make the story more realistic or leave Yoruichi with Kukaku in Soul Society, If I change it you guys might say, "Hey, where is Urahara to rescue her?" and I'll be like "****", Because if I did add Urahara, their combined powers would've beaten the Vasto Lorde<br>"Was that your first story"  
>Me: Yes<br>"Why did you separate that from this story?"  
>Me: I do that, because different chapters may have different ratings<br>"How strong is current Urahara?"  
>Me: Kommamura (post-invasion)<br>And that is all I could think of, if you want me to answer your questions about this story or the prologue, comment in this story and maybe I'll answer it in another chapter  
>Oh yeah, any personal questions about me, you can find answers on my profile page, and I don't take up 1 chapter for AU's because I feel bad to get your hopes up, I make AU's at the bottom of every chapter<br>So, let us begin

************************  
>Disclaimer: All rights of Bleach go to Tite Kubo<br>"_YO" _- Author

So, let's assume that still 9 year old Ichigo had pulled his chain of fate off out of curiosity (_because we all know that he really is that stupid_), then became a hollow.  
>(<em>I might go into depth about that later in a different story if you guys want me to<em>)  
>Ichigo was playing with his finger and opened a garganta.<br>He went in it and immediately, his innocent mind became corrupted with the knowledge of Hueco Mundo  
>He rubbed his tummy and ran to a sleeping hollow, and devoured it.<br>He roared and a purple stream of reiatsu illuminated the dark sky  
>His appearance changed to a humanoid figure with a skull mask and 2 horns. He had red fur on his ankles and wrists and a hole on his chest with strange markings surrounding it.<br>He charged some of his reiatsu in his finger and fired a cero at an unknown hollow  
>Ichigo did this repeatedly an ate until he evolved into an Adhuchas<br>His appearance changed once more.  
>He now had wings and a tail.<br>He then searched for more food  
>Ichigo went into the forest of Hueco Mundo and met a panther like Adhuchas.<br>Ichigo put up a finger and charged a cero  
>The other hollow mimicked Ichigo, except putting up a hand<br>The ceros launched toward each other, but Ichigo's prevailed with slight difficulty "Hey" the other one said, "not bad."

Ichigo said, "Are you on your way to Vasto Lorde?"  
>Grimmjow grinned, "I like where this is going, so let's assume I am, what now?"<br>Ichigo wore a similar grin and said, "well today is your lucky day, because I'm almost there, wanna join my group?"  
>Grimmjow said, "Prove to me that your strong enough"<br>Ichigo smirked as if knowing he would say that.  
>Without asking, Ichigo placed his palm forcefully on Grimmjow's face and slammed him across the current of the air<br>He charged a cero as Grimmjow was recovering from the shock, sending Grimmjow flying.  
>Grimmjow slashed with his paws through the smoke, revealing a bloody panther<br>"You *******, ugh," He rubbed the blood of his face and started panting.  
>Grimmjow charged reiatsu on each individual finger and slashed down, saying "Desgarron"<br>Ichigo flew to the side and towards Grimmjow, lashing at him with his tail.  
>Ichigo brought his tail down, and pierced the armor covering Grimmjow's body<br>Ichigo slammed his feet on Grimmjow's falling body and blasted a cero at his head.  
>Grimmjow brought Desgarron back up, except this time surrounded him with it in a circle.<br>It blocked most of the damage, but not all.  
>"That's a good way to welcome the newest member" said Grimmjow.<br>Ichigo grinned and vanished in a blur of Sonido, slipping past Grimmjow's Pesquisa.  
>Grimmjow looked around in confusion then got a foot to the face as a response.<br>Grimmjow said reluctantly, "Ok, you win, I will accompany you." Ichigo grinned, "That's not a nice manner to speak to your new leader."  
>Grimmjow was infuriated, but kept his mouth shut.<br>They ventured further into the Menos Forest and found a insect-like hollow named Pesche and a Tiki faced hollow named Dondochakka.  
>Grimmjow rubbed his stomach and said, "Dinner" and was about to devour the cowering hollows, until a girlish voice said, "Stop."<br>Grimmjow dropped Pesche and Dondochakka and they hid behind a girl centaur-like hollow.  
>Grimmjow said, "This is my dinner."<br>The lady hollow said, "Pesche and Dondochakka are my friends, Little Adhuchas."  
>Grimmjow knew that he had messed with the wrong Vasto Lorde, but he fired a cero and disappeared in a blur of Sonido anyways.<br>The centaur-like hollow swallowed the cero as seen by Grimmjow when he was looking back and exhaled it adding her cero, and making it a huge pink cero, obliterating the whole forest and almost Grimmjow, but Ichigo arrived in time next to him and sonidoed out of the blast range.  
>As Grimmjow was telling the story of the lady hollow, Ichigo was on the floor laughing hysterically and said, "You idiot, if you knew that she was a Vasto Lorde, you shouldn't have fired a cero."<br>Grimmjow blushed red with embarrassment.  
>"Next time, I will try."<br>"Ok"  
>(<em>So their life went on like that until Ichigo evolved and became more humanoid and stronger and Aizen visited him, Nel, and eventually, Grimmjow. They all got their respective zanpactous <em> _(Gamuza, Pantera, and Zangetsu (the real one spoilers from the 1000 year blood war)_)  
>Ichigo, Nel, and Grimmjow and other strange people were sitting in Las Notches and Aizen said that they would be getting their numbers today. A black cloud swept over all the Espada and when it left, Aizen asked them to introduce themselves.<br>"Yammy Llargo, 10th Espada" said a large man with a huge grin on his face.  
>"Aaronierro Arruruerie, 9th Espada" said to hollows in one container each looking like a brain.<br>"Szayelaporro Granz, 8th Espada" said a guy with weird pink face and glasses  
>"Zommari Rureaux, 7th Espada" said a guy with dark skin and a beard and two yellow eyes<br>"Grimmjow Jaeqerjaquez, 6th Espada" said a guy with blue hair and a half jaw of hollow teeth  
>"Nnorita Gilga, 5th Espada" said a guy with an eye cover over his left eye and girlish hair<br>"Ulquiorra Cifer, 4th Espada" said a guy with a horn over the left side of his face with green eyes.  
>"Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, 3rd Espada" said a girl that had a mask covering the top of her head<br>"Coyote Starrk, 2nd Espada" said a bored guy with a goatee and an eye patch  
>"Ichigo Kurosaki, 1st Espada" said a guy with long orange hair<p> 


End file.
